


Unworthy

by scrletvsn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Poor Vision (Marvel), Pre-Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Vision Needs A Hug, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrletvsn/pseuds/scrletvsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Não muito tempo depois dos acontecimentos de Capitão América: Guerra Civil, uma ligação foi recebida e o grupo reunido para salvarem o dia juntos. Mal eles perceberam que as consequências de meses atrás foi grande o suficiente para que todos ali sejam considerados indignos de Mjolnir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

Já se passaram alguns meses desde quando Wanda e os outros foram retirados da prisão pelo Capitão América - atual Capitão Rogers. Apesar de ter toda tecnologia, entretenimento e comida em mãos, Wanda não conseguia deixar de sentir um vazio em sí. É claro que ela já estava ciente do por quê disto. Era culpa por todo o ocorrido com Visão. Pensar na dor que ela o causou era quase torturante.

Quando Wanda perdeu seu gêmeo, Visão havia sido a pessoa que esteve com ela. Ele a ajudou a superar a depressão e deu um novo sentido em sua vida. Como ela o recompensou? O jogando a centenas de metros no chão. Não foi uma vez que ela pensou - e até tentou - em sair de Wakanda para poder deixar as coisas a limpo. Mas ela era fraca - diferente de Visão - e nunca conseguiu realizar este feito. Então apenas ficou lá tentando não enlouquecer ou quebrar as coisas com sua mente um tanto perturbada.

A rotina em Wakanda era bem rígida. Precisavam acordar cedo todos os dias para treinar suas habilidade, estudar lógica e raciocínio e ainda aprender mais sobre a cultura que viviam. Vez ou outra faziam algumas missões fora do país, como hoje. Steve, Clint e Scott foram para Barcelona tentar impedir uma gangue de mafiosos de explodir tudo por lá. Enquanto isso, ela, Nat e Sam ficaram lá. Todos estão muito agradecidos por terem um lugar para ficar que não seja a prisão, mas bem que eles gostariam de serem livres novamente. Essa não foi a primeira e nem a última vez que Wanda se arrependeu de ter fugido.

Cansada de se entediar no quarto, decidiu ir para a sala de reuniões esperar pelo resto da equipe. O lugar não era muito grande. Não precisava ser, já que ali só havia reunião dos fugitivos e, apesar de tudo, não eram muitos. Era uma sala inteira de vidro... mesas, cadeiras, luminárias e até as paredes. A visão era de tirar o fôlego. Havia todo o verde de Wakanda, junto com uma queda d'água tão grande que até pingava nos enormes vidros da parede. Era de surreal e Wanda se perguntava frequentemente quando cansaria dessa vista. Ela sabia que nunca.

O telefone tocou quando Wanda sentiu-se confortável na dura cadeira de vidro. De início ela pensou ser o dela, mas a ficha caiu e lembrou que não estava autorizada a ter um telefone naquele lugar. E, então foi à caça. O toque era tradicional de telefone, alto e incômodo aos ouvidos. Embaixo de uma papelada Wanda encontrou o pequeno celular de flip. Era um modelo tão velho que Wanda só pôde achar graça de ver um tijolinho daquele em suas mãos. Logo ela atendeu.

\- Rogers?! - A voz do outro lado era irreconhecível. Tony Stark. E parecia extremamente fatigado.

\- Tony? O que aconteceu? - Wanda arranhou o inglês. Ela não percebeu que estava a tanto tempo sem falar.

\- Wanda, minha salvadora. - Ele disse com uma euforia falsa. - Chama todo mundo. Estamos tendo sérios problemas aqui na base.

Era impossível não notar o desespero em sua voz. Mas Wanda ainda tinha um pé atrás. A última vez que ela ouviu falar dele, foi quando deu - e levou - uma surra no Capitão.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando. - Sua voz não havia humor, ela precisava saber se era uma brincadeira ou não.

\- Eu acho que estão atrás do Visão, Wanda. -


	2. Capítulo 2

Visão não sabia como perdeu o controle de seu dia. Em um momento estava tomando chá com Stark, tentando ter a primeira conversa decente a tempos, no outro estava sendo derrubado a vários andares por seres que ele não tinha ideia do que eram. A ironia do deja vu desta queda era quase engraçada. Quase.

Em algum momento daquele dia, o complexo dos Vingadores - que agora são só três, mas enfim - foi invadido por seres, provavelmente alienígenas, que não pensavam em nada além de atacar. Foram para cima do Visão assim que o viram e surpreenderam o sintozóide com suas forças. Para piorar ainda mais, Visão não conseguia mudar sua densidade contra os alienígenas. Era apenas sua força e jóia contra os inimigos.

Nem mesmo estes alienígenas podiam contra a jóia, é claro. Ele conseguiu derrubar algumas dezenas com o laser que sua jóia transmite. Mas ele não viu alguém puxando sua capa. Acabou levando um chute no estômago e, perdendo o controle de seus poderes e caindo alguns andares. Naquele momento Visão só queria parar de cair, foram quedas demais para um sintozóide que acabou de fazer dois anos.

Quando finalmente chegou no chão do subsolo, ele sentiu dor em todo o seu corpo. Ele era sintozóide sim, mas afinal, quem não sentiria dor com algo assim? Antes que pudesse reagir ou recobrar seus sentidos, foi puxado pelo pescoço. O ser que o puxou tinha mais de dois metros de altura, era roxo e muito, muito forte. Tratou o Visão como se fosse um boneco de pano. O jogou para todos os lados, quebrou todas as paredes daquele ambiente, socou e só parou quando viu Visão quase acabado no chão, com partes do corpo quebradas, líquido escorrendo de seu corpo e fios amostra. Fios porque ele é metade robô também. Aproveitando sua deixa, o ser ainda sem nome, o segurou pelo pescoço e tirou seus pés do chão.

Visão se sentia destruído, acabado. Não conseguia mudar sua densidade para sair daquele aperto e tinha certeza que aquele era seu último momento. Ele só pôde pensar em seus arrependimentos. Rhodey foi o primeiro a aparecer em sua mente. Ferir um ser humano nunca foi e nunca seria fácil para ele, mas ferir um amigo? Uma das pessoas que o ajudou a conhecer a humanidade? Não, ele não poderia aceitar que fez isso. Seu outro arrependimento foi seu criador, um pouco pai, Tony Stark. Visão não havia feito nada contra Tony diretamente, ele sabia, mas vê-lo se afogar em depressão sem conseguir ajudar era uma dor diária à ele. E seu terceiro pensamento foi na Wanda. Pensou no arrependimento de te-la deixado presa, de a ter deixado sair, de ter permitido que ela estivesse no meio dessa bagunça, de não descobrir o que sente por ela. Afogado em seus pensamentos e suas dores, Visão mal percebeu o ser falando com ele. Muito menos quando o soltou.

Quando o ar finalmente entrou em seus pulmões artificiais, Visão engasgou. Sua busca por ar era inimaginável e dolorida, mas aos poucos conseguiu acalmar sua respiração. Ele não tinha ideia de que podia se engasgar e perguntou a sí se era assim que humanos se sentiam. Quando finalmente tomou consciência de sí e de onde estava, Visão olhou para o lado e a encontrou. Wanda estava ao seu lado, com as mãos em seus ombros e um olhar perturbado. Para Visão era como ver um anjo. O ser jazia sem vida do outro lado da sala. Wanda salvou sua vida.

Apenas com suas trocas de olhares eles sabiam o que diziam um ao outro. Ambos sentiam saudades, alívio pelo outro estar bem, medo pelo o que estava acontecendo, havia um pedido de desculpas no fundo de seus olhares, mesmo que já tenham se desculpado antes. E, principalmente, havia amor. Mas aquilo nenhum dos dois conseguiu enxergar no outro. Ainda era cedo demais para isto.

\- Precisamos ir, eles precisam de nós. - A voz dela soou mais forte do que como ela se sentia. Visão não pensou duas vezes em segurar a mão dela como apoio para se levantar.

Ele estava bem machucado, de alguma forma a força dos seres eram tão grandes quanto o vibrânio em sua pele. Tentando ignorar as dores no corpo e os ferimentos, ele a segurou pela cintura, lendo em seu olhar que estava autorizado a isso e voou para a caminho do andar que todos estavam.

\- Você tem noção do que são? - Ele perguntou a ela, na esperança de que sua telepatia os ajudasse.

\- De outro mundo, com certeza. Mas não consegui pegar muito mais do que isso. - _Porque ele estava te matando._ Mas ela não disse isso.

Quando encontraram o resto de seus grupos, surpreenderam-se com eles presos na parede, imóveis devido a alguma força invisível. Visão e Wanda quase entraram em pânico. Olhavam para seus amigos amordaçados, sem conseguirem falar e tentando miseravelmente pensar em um plano para tirá-los de lá. Antes de conseguirem agir, Wanda caiu no chão aos gritos.

A dor que ela sentia em sua cabeça era absurda. Não lhe mostravam imagens triste ou assustadoras, como ela faz com seus inimigos. Não, este tipo de tortura é aquela feita apenas de dor, com a única intenção de fazer o inimigo cair, tal como aconteceu. Um outro ser, ainda mais alto e assustador que o outro, surgiu a alguns metros deles. E antes que Visão pudesse reagir, a mão aberta do inimigo virou contra Wanda e a empurrou para o lado dos outros.

\- É muito bom finalmente conhecê-lo. - A voz do ser era grossa e arrastada. Ele não estava acostumado a falar nessa língua e o sotaque forte foi a prova disso. - O chefe tem andado de olho em você.

\- Quem é o chefe? - Visão perguntou andando lentamente para o centro da sala. Iria proteger seus amigos a todo custo e ficar próximo a eles era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

\- Alguém que está bem irritado por ter sido roubado. - O ser andou também, seguindo os movimentos de Visão. - Quem você pensa que é para roubar uma das jóias do infinito, miserável?

Visão congelou em seu lugar, assim como todos naquela sala. Não que os outros não estivessem imobilizados antes, mas o choque ficou claro em cada um. Todos ali estavam ciente da busca e curiosidade incessante de Visão para descobrir mais sobre a pedra em sua testa. O sintozóide compartilhava seus poucos avanços a seus amigos sempre que os tinha. E ninguém ali esperava que fossem descobrir algo sobre justo naquele momento.

\- Não roubei nada. Foi dado a mim. - Ele queria perguntar tudo. O que eram as jóias do infinito? Quem era esse chefe que o acusa de roubo? Outras foram roubadas? Mas sua mente não permitiu dizer em voz alta essas perguntas. Curiosidade o mostraria vulnerável e ele não podia parecer vulnerável para um inimigo que está com seus amigos nas mãos.

\- Mentiroso! - O grito ecoou por todos os andares. - Eu devolverei a jóia à quem pertence!

E uma luta desesperada começou. De alguma forma o ser conseguia tocar Visão mesmo com sua densidade alterada. Isso resultou em alguns socos que Visão realmente não queria receber. Depois de passar dois anos vivendo neste mundo, ele já havia visto filmes suficiente para conseguir revidar de forma satisfatória. Infelizmente, depois de alguns minutos de luta, Visão enfim caiu. Sem forças para levantar, reagir ou se defender.

Ali, estirado naquele chão gelado, com o corpo todo ferido e sendo um espetáculo para todos os seus amigos, Visão pôde ver a morte pela segunda vez. E pela segunda vez sua curta vida passou por sua cabeça junto com seus arrependimentos. Quando a mão áspera do ser tocou seu rosto e se aproximou da jóia, Visão fechou os olhos. Para ele foi uma atitude covarde, mas não conseguia impedir. Estava com muito medo. Com os olhos fechados e o medo em cada célula - ou seja lá o que Visão tenha em seu corpo - , ele sentiu um vento rápido soprar e o peso que o prendia no chão não estava mais lá.

Quando abriu os olhos ele viu Thor. Magestoso com sua capa vermelho sangue. O príncipe de Asgard levantou o ser e falava com ele. Coisas que naquele momento Visão não conseguia e nem queria entender. Quando enfim o corpo sem vida do ser caiu sem vida no chão, Thor andou até Visão, deixou o martelo no chão ao seu lado e estendeu a mão. Ao se levantar, Visão não poderia deixar de sorrir por rever um grande e querido amigo. Os outros Vingadores - ainda podiam ser chamados assim? - estavam no chão recuperando o fôlego, mas finalmente livres. O sorriso logo se esvaiu quando Thor foi atacado pelas costas. O Deus começou uma luta mão a mão com um outro desconhecido. O seres de outro mundo pareciam ser bem mais fortes que os humanos, pois até Thor estavam cansando.

Visão então, se abaixou para pegar o martelo e terminar com isso. Segurou forte no martelo anão e quando foi levantar, não saiu do lugar. O ar saiu do corpo de Visão - e de todos que viam a cena -. Sem conseguir compreender e muito menos aceitar, Visão tentou de novo. E foram várias tentativas, inclusive com as duas mãos. O desespero apossava sua mente enquanto ele negava sua recente descoberta.

O ser acabou sendo derrubado com a ajuda de Tony. E no fim, todos se viraram para o Visão sentado no chão de cabeça baixa e as mãos ainda grudadas no martelo. Seus olhos estavam fechados, sem permitir que nenhuma expressão fosse revelada. Mas todos ali sabiam o que ele pensava, e sentiam pena, indignação, estavam confusos e, mais ainda: com medo. Porque o sintozóide que possui a tal Jóia do Infinito, o poder mais forte que viram no mundo não era mais digno do martelo de Thor.


	3. Chapter 3

Ninguém percebeu quando Visão se retirou da sala. Todos estavam aos nervos e falando sem parar sobre o que havia ocorrido. Quem eram aqueles seres? Quantos são? Eles vão voltar? E, principalmente, porque Visão não conseguiu levantar o martelo? A resposta todos sabiam, mas ninguém ousou falar na frente de Visão. Afinal, quem falaria para o sintozóide possuidor de uma jóia do infinito que ele não é digno? E foi mais de uma hora de teorias, conspirações e debates. Visão acabou se cansando de tudo aquilo e simplesmente saiu para  amenizar os pensamentos. O terraço do local era seu espaço favorito para ficar sozinho e aproveitar suas dores. A de hoje era de longe uma das mais fortes. 

Wanda o encontrou alguns minutos depois sentado na beirada do prédio. Ela nunca cansaria de admirá-lo. Desde o primeiro momento, quando o viu nascer, o achou o homem mais lindo que ela já viu. Nat e Sam implicam com ela por isto. Wanda nunca contou sobre sua admiração e sentimentos, mas eles perceberam. Talvez todos, menos Visão, tenham percebido. Os outros vêem em Visão um sintozóide. Antes viam um robô, mas ter um pouco de convivência com ele deixa óbvio que ele é muito mais do que isso. Visão tem humor, sentimentos e emoções. Ninguém pode negar. Mas para o resto do time, ele é só um sintozóide. Alguém que para não se criar laços. Não é por mal, é claro. Eles apenas acham que Visão é incapaz de criar laços, que está acima disto.Tolos. Wanda nunca teve tempo de vê-lo desta forma, desde o início ele se mostrou especial para ela. E é por isto que ela sabe aonde é seu lugar especial. E que sempre vai encontrá-lo quando ele precisa, ou ia, quando as coisas não eram complicadas. Wanda nunca iria esquecer da primeira vez que o encontrou ali. 

_Foi em um dos primeiros dias nas instalações dos Novos Vingadores, apenas algumas semanas depois do incidente de Sokóvia. Wanda ainda não havia feito amizade com todos ali. Todos tentavam ao máximo fazê-la ficar bem, mas naquela época ela não queria ficar bem. Só desejava permanecer em seu luto. Porém, ela sentia-se bem confortável ao lado de Visão. Por isto nunca hesitou em procurá-lo quando ficar perto das pessoas se tornava sufocante. Ela não entendia o por quê, mas tinha uma grande facilidade de encontrar a mente do sintozóide. Ao abrir a dela, sentiu a dele. Constante, leve, cheia de paz. E ela seguiu. O encontrou sentado na beirada do prédio, admirando a paisagem. Wanda não conseguiu evitar de ficar pasma. Como alguém poderia não sentir medo de estar a tantos metros de altura? Ela se aproximou, colocou as mãos na mureta em que ele estava sentado e suspirou. Estava no meio do outono e todas as árvores já haviam mudado de cor, havia um cobertor de folhas marrons no chão, que misturava com o céu nublado. A vista era realmente esplêndida._

_— Acho que eu nunca vou me acostumar em ver alguém tão aconchegado em uma altura dessa. - Disse, olhando para o chão que parecia tão distante. Não pôde impedir o frio na barriga que sentiu._

_Visão olhou para ela e sorriu um sorriso pequeno, que não chegou aos olhos. Havia feito apenas uma semana que Wanda conseguiu roubar a primeira risada dele e não gostou de ver este retrocesso._

_— O que houve? - Quando Visão voltou a olhar as árvores, ela continuou: - Você sabe que pode confiar em mim. - Ela não sabia dizer por quê havia tanta força no que ela falou. Porque ela queria tanto que ele confiasse nela?_

_Ele suspirou com tristeza antes de responder. Visão, também sem nem saber o porquê, nunca teve dúvidas disto._

_— Eu estava vendo a notícia sobre os novos integrantes dos Vingadores. Você estava ótima, aliás, o âncora inclusive elogiou sua beleza. - Visão disse sorrindo, um sorriso que vacilou em segundos - Mas sobre mim... Eles me chamaram de robô. Ficaram questionando se o mundo está pronto para criações medonhas. E me chamaram... - Ele não conseguiu continuar._

_— Do que ele te chamaram? - Wanda não disfarçou a irritação de sua voz._

_— Torradeira falante. - Ele respondeu em um fio de voz._

_O silêncio permaneceu. Um, dois minutos. Visão sentiu uma sensação estranha na barriga. Tempos depois ele descobriu que isso chamava embrulho no estômago e vinha quando a pessoa está frustrada. Mas naquela época ele não sabia, então ficou apenas com aquela sensação horrível em sí e esperando o que estava por vir. Acabou não demorando muito._

_— Você sabe o nome disso? - Ela disse abruptamente . Sua voz era tão forte quanto sua raiva._

_— Ignorância. A humanidade é assim. Ignorante. Não pode ver nada diferente que já começam a criticar e falar merda, a ofender..  É por isso que estamos do jeito que estamos. - Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos sem que ela percebesse, mas Visão continuou em silêncio ao seu lado, preocupado com a reação da feiticeira. - Sabe o que me irrita mais? Eles estarem fazendo isso contigo. Em toda a minha vida eu nunca vi uma pessoa tão boa, gentil, honrosa, digna e que valesse tanto a pena quanto você. Então não fique triste. Não, eu não vou permitir que você fique. Porque se a humanidade fosse 1% como você, ela estaria salva._

_Visão passou mais de um ano relembrando as palavras de sua amiga. ._

Apesar de evitar ao máximo entrar na mente de seus colegas de equipe (mesmo não sendo mais uma equipe), ela não conseguiu deixar de ouvir um zumbido vindo da mente dele. Era a angústia que ele sentia. Sem pensar duas vezes, Wanda o envolveu por trás com um abraço. A surpresa dos dois foram iguais, apesar da amizade que eles tinham, não houveram muitos momentos que eles se tocaram. Vendo que o zumbido havia diminuído consideravelmente com esta ação, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro de Visão e fechou os olhos. Ela poderia jurar que o suspiro que ele deu foi uma das coisas mais belas e tristes que ela ouviu na vida. 

— É inútil pedir para não pirar? - Ela perguntou depois de um tempo. 

— Sinto dizer que sim. - 

— Você tem alguma teoria sobre o porque disto? - Wanda não queria deixar de tocar nele, o medo dele desaparecer era muito real. Já havia se passado meses sem ele, não poderia perdê-lo de novo. Ela passou a mão pelo braço de Visão para segurar a dele e sentou ao seu lado. Não havia mais medo da altura, apenas medo dele quebrar. 

— Não preciso de teorias. - Ele disse abruptamente - Eu já sei a verdade. Eu não sou digno. - Talvez esta tenha sido a primeira vez que ele deu uma resposta atravessada a qualquer pessoa. O arrependimento cruzou seu rosto no mesmo instante e logo já iniciava seus pedidos de desculpas. 

— Isso só prova cada vez mais o meu ponto. - O sorriso da Wanda era tão verdadeiro para um momento tão ruim que chocou Visão. 

— Que ponto? - 

— Você sabe que houveram diversas teorias sobre o por quê de você não segurar o martelo. Acabei não compartilhando a minha mesmo achando que estou correta. - Ela começou - Você lembra de Nathaniel Pietro? 

Visão respondeu um sim meio nostálgico. Ele era uma memória antiga de um tempo totalmente diferente. Parecia surreal que em um ano tanta coisa mudaria. Visão e Wanda cuidaram dos filhos  Clint algumas vezes para que ele pudesse jantar com a esposa. Foram noites agradáveis e que o deixavam intrigado. Como a infância era algo bela...

— Você o acha digno? - Wanda perguntou com o mesmo sorriso que usa quando ganha um argumento. 

— É claro. Ele é um bebê. É puro, digno de tudo. - Visão lembrava e muito de Nathaniel e depois de ouvir a risada dele, sabia que ele era o ser mais puro de todo o mundo. 

— Exato! Ele é puro, é digno porque é um bebê. Não que um dia ele vá se tornar uma má pessoa, mas ele deixará de ser digno de Mijolnir. Porque ele vai crescer, vai cometer erros, virar um homem. Esta é minha teoria. - Continuou Wanda - Você segurou o martelo porque tinha acabado de nascer, era um ser puro, sem experiências de vida ou erros e nada mais. Seu primeiro dia de vida foi como o primeiro dia de vida de qualquer ser humano. E é por isto que você não pode mais levantar o martelo, você se tornou um homem. Você comete erros, você sente coisas, você vive. Thor é um Deus, mas você é um homem. Homens não são dignos de Mijolnir, mas são de muitas coisas. Coisas mais importantes. 

O calor que Visão sentiu por todo o corpo foi indescritível. O alívio em seu peito foi tão grande que tudo o que pôde fazer foi puxar Wanda para perto e abraçá-la. Ele conquistara muitas coisas em seu pouco tempo de vida. Amizades, arrependimentos, sorrisos. Amor era uma meta para a vida dele e tinha nos braços quem ele queria que fosse sua amante. Sabendo que aquele não era o momento ideal, decidiu apenas fechar os olhos e sentir o calor de Wanda contra seu corpo. Em um abraço que demorou meses para acontecer, desesperado para não ter fim. Eles perderam a conta de quanto tempo ficaram naquele terraço, mas foi o suficiente para que todas as dores fossem diminuídas a nada. 

Ainda não era o momento ideal para pensarem sobre isso, mas Visão um dia será digno do coração da Feiticeira Escarlate. E nesse dia, eles não precisarão se despedir como hoje. Ficarão juntos, andando de mãos dadas para sempre. **Tal como o caos e a ordem**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referências: na primeira vez que Visão e Feiticeira dormem juntos, depois de todo o ~momento~ ele conta uma piada de torradeiras falantes. Este virou o apelido que ela deu para ele. Apesar de ser fofo no quadrinho, coloquei este apelido como forma pejorativa. Super quero nos filmes. ♥   
> Eles também são conhecidos como ordem e caos. O Visão sendo a ordem e Wanda o caos. Tudo nos quadrinhos, é claro. 
> 
> Eu atualizei os capítulos 1 e 2, deixando mais organizadinho e tirando erros ortográficos. Não precisam reler se não quiserem, porque não tem nada de novo. Eu só estava com TOC mesmo. AUSHSAUHAS
> 
> Espero que esta não seja minha última fic aqui e que eu consiga colocar para o computador as cenas e ideias que me impedem de estudar. UASHUSAHUSAH
> 
> Não deixem de comentar, porque sei que estão acompanhando, hein. 
> 
> Se tiverem alguma história deles dois, mandem por inbox que eu leio muito feliz! Sempre apoiarei esse fandom.   
> Estão todos convidados a me seguirem lá no tumblr: http://scarletheartvision.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira fanfic da vida! Escrevi para que todos possa apreciar um pouco mais do Visão e da Wanda. <3


End file.
